Adiós
by Choky Black
Summary: Asume que te amo por encima de todo, aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte. No quiero verte llorar mas hazlo por mi por favor. Lo daría todo tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota pero ya es tarde.
1. Prologo

_Espero les guste, no olviden dejar su opinión y quiero agradecer de ante mano a quien deje ideas de las futuras continuaciones o al menos de si desean una, los personajes de BBF no son de mi propiedad si no de quien los allá echo (? y el fic esta inspirado de alguna retorcida manera en la canción de Porta, palabras mudas. Que tampoco me pertenece XD_

_Tal vez un día yo sufra alguna injusticia. _

_Pero jamás asumiré el papel de víctima. _

**Tal Vez.**

Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo aun que aveces lo dudes. Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar mas hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensaré que fui una idiota, lo daría todo tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota, ahora no puedo, desespero, que duro resulta estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla.

Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día condenada a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mío.

_Porta._

…

Sonrió alusiva a tal acto, no se permitió mirar otro punto, su mirada permanecía quieta allí, en aquel punto, no pensaba seguir llorando, negó fervientemente sintiendo como sus ojos ardían y se inundaban, no podía, no quería ocasionarle un dolor por mas pequeño que fuera a aquel hombre y aun en aquellos momentos le dolía mas el dejarlo que su mismo destino...

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto llorando escuchando como el medico lo decía.

-Lo lamento, no sabemos que tan rápido corra la leucemia pero sabemos que tan rápido comienza a avanzar por eso lo mejor seria que se comience con la quimioterapia.- la voz de aquel hombre, tan cruda, tan fría aun dando a aquella chica de apariencia escuálida que aun en sus últimos pensamientos todos eran dirigidos a aquel alfarero, de quien al fin había logrado sacar un "Te quiero", tanto para nada.

-No- suspiro secando sus lagrima, era fuerte y aquel era el momento para probarlo -Si son mis últimos meses de vida pues serán pero aun así sean días o años lo que lo atrasara no me importa viviré este tiempo tranquila, sin gastar la energía que se que ya de por si mermara sola.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto, una sonrisa socarrona ocultando aquella de incredulidad.

-Si.

…

Se agazapo sobre su pecho, no sabia que haría, ¿a quien se lo diría?, su madre ya se encontraba en un lugar mejor, su padre, junto a ella, por primera vez lo agradeció, se reuniría con ellos, que seria de aquellos a quienes dejaba, Geum Jan Di, tal vez dentro de unos meses se casaría con Jun Pyo, no la recordaría gracias a el heredero que engendraría tan pronto como pudiera y a los múltiples shows que aquel grupo de ricos montarían para distraerla, viajes compras, que mas daba, no la recordaría.

¿Los F4?, tal vez Ji Hoo tocaría alguna dulce melodía con su hermoso violín, si no tenia planes para aquel día, tal vez Woo Bin sunbae podría asistir, tal vez Jun Pyo podría llevar a Jan Di, tal vez Yi Jeon podría asistir, tal vez no la odiaría por dejarlo, tal vez ni siquiera recordaría nada sobre ella...

Tal vez un día Jan Di podría contar sobre aquella muñequilla que hasta aquel momento creía ser, una escuálida chica de veinte años, contaría sobre como espero cuatro largos años por el que creía era el amor de su vida, para dos meses después cuando al fin había logrado conseguir a su alma gemela, morir a causa de un cáncer, no, tal vez aquella historia no seria la mas propiciosa para un joven, una niña tal vez que se enamoraría y creería en aquello como un cuento post moderno de Julieta y Romeo sin el trágico final del novio, tal vez.

Sonrío mirando sus manos, pálidas, Sintió que su alrededor se movía que too aquello se movía solo dando vueltas, quería dormir, quería quedarse allí acostada sin querer despertar.

El timbre sonó, no se molesto en levantarse, no quería atender, sus ojos aun seguían rojos, sus ojos aun seguía estando hinchados, aun ardían aun querían seguir soltando aquel llanto contenido, aquel llanto, aquel fluido que mostraba su dolor, engañar a su mismo ser, al saber que no le dolía morir si no dejar a los demás, aun a sabiendas que ellos no sufrirían, o al menos no todos, no quería que sufrieran por ella, ella ya sabia que hacer.

Era mejor ser odiada y que aquellos se obligaran a olvidarle, aquello era mejor a que les doliera recordar, a que sufrieran cuando todo sucediera. Lo sabía.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y poco después aquel escandaloso tema de un dorama que ya no lograba recordar, una melodía dulce pero ruidosa para su renovado gusto. La puerta volvió a sonar con mas insistencia, ¿habían escuchado tal vez el celular?.

-¡Ga Eul!.- era el.

-¡Little Princes!- era Woo Bin.

-Son los dos- susurro aun tendida sobre el sofá aun lado d ella puerta, silenciosa al punto de que no le escucharan, error, su celular volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió de par en par, la había forzado. Cerro sus ojos, tal vez si se hacían la dormida no le molestarían, tal vez creerían aquello y se marcharían, no sentía la suficiente fuerza para actuar se sentía como una niña cuando llegaba su padre e intentaba parecer dormida.

-¿Ga Eul?- La voz de su preciado príncipe azul, sonaba como la de Jun Pyo, aquel tonó que usaba al referirse a Jan Di, la preocupación que se escuchaba, que se leía, que se lograba ver con solo mirarle a la cara...


	2. 10 Cosas por hacer antes de morir

Siempre hay que saber cuándo una etapa llega a su fin. Cerrando ciclos, cerrando puertas, terminando capítulos; no importa el nombre que le demos, lo que importa es dejar en el pasado los momentos de la vida que ya se han acabado.

Le mire fijamente, y lo supe, tomar un camino significaba abandonar el otro y en este instante me decidiría no por el camino que me hiciera feliz si no el que evitara que el sufriera por mas tiempo, si es que en algún momento el lo haría, esperaba que si. Había dicho amarme, no quería que sufriera no, solo en aquel instante espere que aquellas confesiones dichas poco tiempo atrás fuesen tan falsas como las citas de aquel años, hace ya cuatro.

-¿Quien si no?- pregunte, mi voz sonó mas osada de lo que pensé se quebró al terminar, quería seguir llorando, correr y abrazarlo.

-¿Que sucede cariño?- pregunto Yi Jeong, yo no podía, no podía ser mala con el, no cuando el era lo que mas necesitaba en este instante. Dude, dude tanto, no deseaba hacerle un mal pero no podía alejarlo en este instante, hoy.

-¡Murió!- grite, no estaba mintiendo, aquella misma rabieta la había echo hacia dos años, con mi madre.

-¿Quien?...-pregunto ahora Woo Bin, le mire dejando que de mis ojos salieran las lagrimas que había intentado contener durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Jack!- susurre mirando mis manos, en aquellos años si algo había aprendido era a ocultar cosas, quizá las mil y un preguntas de Jan Di sobre mi estado de animo o los interrogatorios de mi madre sobre mi vida amorosa había ayudado, mas de lo que creí.

-¿Cual Jack?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-El de la película- suspire, intentando sonreír.

-Ga Eul me preocupaste- respondió tomándome entre sus brazos, aspire su olor tan fuerte como pude, no quería que ese olor se perdiera, no quería que aquello fuera borrado de mi mente, sonreí entre las lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse.

-Jamas entenderé a las mujeres- dijo entre risas Woo Bin.

…

_La mentira es un fantasma que nunca te dejará en paz, mientras sólo tú sepas la verdad... y esto no significa que haya que decir la verdad sino encubrirla para que ese fantasma siga viviendo solo en tí y no llegue a perturbar a los demás. _

Mire la hoja con la pluma aun en mi mano, ambos F4 se habían marchado hacía bastante dejándome otra vez sola, sin querer acompañarlos como habían venido en un principio, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-Numero 10- susurre antes de escribir nuevamente sobre la arrugada hoja de papel. -Lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir por Chu Ga Eul, no se aceptan imitaciones-

La mire tanto tiempo antes de decidirme a leerlas por quinta vez, memorizándolas y decidiendo si tales podrían ser realizadas.

el amor de mi vida- mire bien aquella frase y enseguida la tache.

- el amor de mi vida.

maestra de niños, enseñándoles a usar la arcilla- una lágrimas volvieron a florecer sabia que eso no lo podría lograr, no habría tiempo suficiente. hijos, no podre tampoco-

en paracaídas-

-5. Tener relaciones con Yi Jeong-

-6. Que mis seres queridos sean felices y no estén tristes por mí-

-7. Aprender a conducir-

-8. Morir feliz-

-9. Conseguir para Yi Yeong una chica que le haga feliz-

-10. Morir hasta que Jan Di de a luz a su primer hijo-

Mire la lista sintiéndome conforme, mire el reloj de la puerta marcaba ya las doce media noche, suspire cansada

**...**

El rostro del castaño tomo una creciente pose despectiva, estaba molesto muy molesto, miro a la chica que se paraba con pose de luchadora frente a el sin importar siquiera que el chico frente a ella le sobrepasara por una cabeza, la chiquilla de tez clara y mirada vivaz parecía ser uno o dos años menor que el mismo, por la cabeza del Song paso la extraña idea de aquella chica siendo algo así como una mezcla de Jan Di, Ga Eul y la Mono enseguida soltó una risotada mal interpretada por la joven que apartaba de su rostro dos mechones de cabello castaño y sus trenzas de espiga una a cada lado de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto kawaii.

-¡Alejate!.

-¡No!, eres un mal tipo, no dejare que te acerques a mi madre- la voz de la chica, tal cual la de Ga Eul enojada, fácilmente podría cualquiera adoptar algo así como una mascota, como los pequeños perros que cargaban sus hermanas pequeñas en sus bolsos.

-¡Por dios!- grito molesto -Tus padres son clientes de la constructora, no soy su amante ni nada que se le parezca- respondió de mala gana, la madre de aquella chica con extraña similitud a un duende

-¿Enserio?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Algo parecido- respondió una voz, detrás de ambos habían aparecido la silueta de dos hombres de traje.

-¿De donde sacas que yo me acostaría con el Su Ji- pregunto una mujer de a lo mucho treinta años, de apariencia estilizada y bastante bella con un gran parecido a la chica.

-Es Song Woo Bin, se a acostado con las madres de Seo Myn y Baek Hee.

Los orbes de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, miro enseguida preocupada a su marido que seguía manteniendo su rostro inescrutable.

-Sera mejor que entremos- la voz del Song, padre, se había echo escuchar claramente, siendo atendida por todos con normalidad, los tres regresaron a la enorme casa, abandonando por completo la entrada principal, lugar donde Woo Bin había sido emboscado por la delgada chica.

Los minutos trascurrían con excesiva lentitud para todos en especial para el castaño que escuchando atentamente a su padre estuvo apunto de tener un ataque al corazón con tan solo 25 años recién cumplidos aun que después de todo, no fue el único...

**Espero les haya gustado, no tenía previsto meter como sub categorías de los demás pero creo que seria lindo al final dar una idea de lo que fue sus vidas, así que hasta este instante tengo planeado hacer eso a menos que poco a poco vaya cambiando de opinión ni idea XD y díganme ¿que les pareció?.**

Valentina Pulido: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario créeme que fue lo mejor que me pudieron decir, gracias a ti es que este cap se sube XD y espero si sea buena comedia aun que al final no sera tan comedia (?


	3. Ama y haz lo que quieras

_Espero les guste chicas y bueno acá vemos como la historia va tomando curso, poco a poco, creo que me adelante mucho con lo que puse pero ustedes dirán que les pareció y yo intentare hacerlo mejor la próxima. ^^_

**Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor.**

**San Agustín**

_25/04/13 - Mansión Bae_

-¿Es enserio?- la Bae fue la primera en romper el silencio para sorpresa de los Song, la chica d castaños cabellos y mirada contrariada fijo su vista en su padre, de expresión dulce, la madre d ella chica ocultaba su mirada cambiando de dirección su cabeza. -¡Tengo dieciocho soy muy joven aun, el tiene como treinta!-

-¡Eh eh!- se exalto el castaño parándose como un resorte del sillón donde se encontraba, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza como si temiese que la misma saliera rodando en cualquier momento, miro de forma altiva a la chica intentando hacerla sentir menos, no le funciono aquella pequeña "duende" le devolvió una fiera mirada planteándose frente a el. -Tengo veinticinco años, recién cumplidos, niñata- lo dijo tan cerca de su rostro y cada segundo se acercaba mas y mas. Un carraspeo por parte de el padre del Song, y una mirada inexpresiva del de la Bae que sin dudarlo volvió a hablar: ¡Pero a de tener herpes o VIH!.

El aludido se quedo sin habla, su rostro comenzó a cambiar a varias tonalidades en poco segundos, las mujeres madres de ambos se empezaron reír y los hombres simplemente le miraron de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Estas loca?- No tuvo respuesta, de forma rápida recibieron un escarmiento que les dejo callados, no estaban para juegos, ambos lo sabían, su destino estaba dicho des de mucho antes, era seguro que no habían concertado un matrimonio como aquel de una semana a otra.

-Deben comenzar a conocerse- aquello era justamente lo único que ninguno de los dos quería.

…

_25/06/13_

La pelinegra miro fijamente el espejo, se veía un poco demacrada y pálida, tal vez por las pocas horas de sueño, sonrió, su sonrisa no era la misma, lo sabia, suspiro cansada intentando expulsar todo aquello que no deseaba, hoy era el día, hoy comenzaría a poner en marcha su lista.

Esta vez no seria diferente, tuvo muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, por que sabia que esta vez, seria lo mejor, ya no estaba en las escaleras del Nam sang, ahora sabía que las palabras de Eun Jae tenía doble significado, si debía luchar con todo por su amor, pero también debía procurar siempre que la felicidad de aquel ser amado estuviera de primera, a su memoria docenas de recuerdos, las horas que se mantuvo despierta escribiendo cartas que jamas envío, por miedo, tal vez su relación hubiera podido se mejor, ahora ya habían disfrutado mas tiempo y moriría con mas recuerdos, pero no.

Recordó vagamente aquel viaje, su primer viaje con el F4, cuando fueron a aquella isla y le comenzó a conocer, como aquel día había echo que subiera hasta el pico de aquel mirador para tomarse una foto, como el fingió una cita solamente para darle celos a el tipo. Recordó vagamente la pista de patinaje, el dándole su abrigo y el hotel, seguidos por los "Romes y Julieta" de aquella época.

Su ropa, aquel día unos jens poco usuales en la, pero moría de frio y habían aparecidos sendos moretones en sus piernas, una blusa de vuelos y unas bailarinas beige como calzado todo o al menos casi todo cubierto por su abrigo rojos, hoy iría con sus pequeños, aquello sin lugar a duda lograba animarla un poco mas, aun no llegaba a entender como había estado enferma por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera llego a notarlo, pero sabia que su estado anémico no era normal, siempre intentándose hacer la fuerte y gracias a no cuidarse con el debido rigor termino así, cuando al fin el mundo le mostraba un poco de felicidad ella lo echaba a perder.

Pero no importaba, al menos ya no, ella había dado todo su corazón y por ello no tenía arrepentimientos y ni malos recuerdos, y esto que hacía lo hacía justamente por todo aquello, amor, el amor que sentía por el So, obsesivo para ella, puro para los demás, tan puro que se permitiría dejarle para que el no sufriera. Aun si eso significaba ser odiaba por todos, seria mejor con tal de que el no sufriera mas de lo que podría con les imple engaño.

Salio de aquella habitación, su desayuno había sido algo mas pesado de lo usual, aun no se sentía como el doctor había dicho, débil y con su apetito apenas entero. Salió de la casa, el día era bastante soleado, se quito rápidamente el abrigo tomándolo entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la primera estación de taxis que encontró.

**...**

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Jan Di al muchacho de rizos, que asintió enérgicamente, este mantenía en su mano izquierda un enorme calendario dorado y en la derecha un marcador negro, con el que de forma aberrante manchaba aquellas j¡hojas de doradas tonalidades.

-Bueno, faltan ya dos semanas para la boda- la sonrisa de ella creció, aun no se hacia a la idea, era raro, lo sabía y mas aun el que tu boda fuera el acontecimiento del año en Corea del Sur y quien sabe también en el Norte, sintió las manos calidades el en su rostro, volteándola hasta quedar frente a frente, lo amaba, solo eso importaba.

Sus bocas poco a poco se juntaron, un beso casto que fue tomando fuerza, el presurosa le recostó suavemente sobre su cama mientras besaba su cuello, una y otra vez haciendo que la pelinegra perdiera la poca razón que le quedaba. Metió su manos por debajo de ella camiseta d ella, desabrochando aquel sujetador blanco...

**...**

-Detente, necesito ir al baño-

-Deja de joderme enana con complejo de luchadora- le gruño el Song a la Bae que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, pese a estar conociéndose durante ya dos días la relación no mejoraba, iba de mal en peor, la castaña le saco la lengua y para la sorpresa de él le beso la mejilla y salio corriendo apenas aquel auto se detuvo en seco, la maldita había logrado escapar.

-Es peor que Lucifer- se dijo el muchacho aparcando enseguida mientras se palpaba la mejilla, un poco contrariado.

…

-Lo lamento doctor- la voz de una muchacha de cabello negro azabache, una sonrisa enérgica y ojos brillantes, eso y su gran parecido con Seo Hyun, su única diferencia es que aquella chica frente a el no tenía aquel carácter dulce, era algo así como una tsundere empedernida, le recordaba bastante a Jan Din, pese a su apariencia tan diferente, la dulzura del rostro de Ji Ki, no tenia comparación, pese a que no era lo que aparentaba logro robar su corazón poco a poco todos los días, la aludida sonrió al ver que no respondía.

-Bueno, lamento el problema doctor Yoon debo irme llego tarde para mi cita-

La sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del serio hombre de cabellos claros se borro de inmediato.


	4. Celos e Ideas inesperadas

**Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo.**  
**Jean Baptiste Alphonse Karr**

-¿A donde?- pregunto, el hombre de unos cuarenta años, la pelinegra no supo que responder, simplemente suspiro el ir ahora a la escuela no resultaba ser lo mejor, no era lo que ella deseaba, saco una tarjeta de su bolso y con voz decidida hablo: A Daehagno, calle principal cerca de la preparatoria Chilton.

El hombre asintió, Ga Eul se perdió en el paisaje, aun no estaba segura de que hacer, sabia que lo mejor era cortar las cosas de la forma menos sana posible, prontamente a ser posible, ya comenzaba a sentir de forma mas fuerte los oscuros síntomas del causante de su futura muerte, no sabia cuanto duraría pero no quería que Yi Yeong sufriera por su muerte, prefería que sufriera con el echo de ser engañado y luego aprendiera a amar con otra chica, que recordara lo que era sentir amor, quería que el fuera muy feliz, pero antes debía al menos cumplir las pocas cosas de la lista.

_Yi Yeong 3_

_010-2797-5588_

_25 de Junio. 10:04 am. Ga Eul:_

_Te quiero. ¿Nos vemos en el taller?._

Su sonrisa se ensancho por un segundo, antes de recordar lo que aquella noche traería consigo. -Hoy sera la numero cinco- susurro, llenándose de valentía de forma casi irreal, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y sus ojos ardiendo aun pero aquello no evito que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Sus estrafalarios pensamientos sobre como seria aquello fueron interrumpidos por la ansiada respuesta.

_Yi Yeong 3_

_010-2797-5588_

_25 de Junio. 10:04 am. Ga Eul:_

_Te quiero. ¿Nos vemos en el taller?._

_25 de Junio. 10:09 am. Yi Yeong 3:_

_Esta bien. ¿Te paso a buscar?._

El corazón, de la chica se estrecho por un momento, al esperar un "Yo también" cuando menos, pero no, ni eso, ella estaba segura de que el también la quería pero no era de decir tales cosas nunca. El celular volvió a sonar.

_Yi Yeong 3_

_010-2797-5588_

_25 de Junio. 10:04 am. Ga Eul:_

_Te amo. ¿Nos vemos en el taller en la noche?._

_25 de Junio. 10:09 am. Yi Yeong 3:_

_Esta bien._

_25 de Junio. 10:09 am. Yi Yeong 3:_

_Yo también te amo. Salgo del trabajo a las seis, te paso a buscar a eso de las seis y media._

La sonrisa que se había borrado en esos escasos segundos del rostro de la Chu volvió a brillar, respondió tan rápido como pudo aun sabiendo que aquello iba en contra de su plan, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que se sentía el ser uno con tu alma gemela, por que debía aprovechar aun que solo fuera aquella vez, si, debía aprovechar que su suerte le había llevado a encontrarse con el amor de su vida y su alma gemela en una sola persona.

-Debe de ser muy afortunado-

Aquella voz le saco de sus cavilaciones, era el conductor. -¿Disculpe?-pregunto avergonzada, sonrojándose en menos de cinco segundos.

-Su novio, con quien supongo habla, debe de ser muy afortunado- el señor de apariencia paternal sonrió, y con aquella sonrisa logro que el corazón de Ga Eul se hinchara de felicidad al notar el gran parecido con su difunto padre.

-Ojala fuese así, sabe creo que pronto el me dejara- aquella palabras fueron dicha con todo el dolor que en aquel instante embargaban su corazón, no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-Señorita no llore- pidió el hombre – Por favor, las chicas no se ven bien llorando-

-Lo lamento- susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que el la escuchara, ahora también se sentía avergonzada con el y la ultima escena.

…

-¡Vuelve!- dijo en voz alta casi grito, desordenando de forma instintiva su cabello.

-¡Ya, aquí estoy, ya fui al baño!- la cara que en aquel instante puso el Song fue verdaderamente un poema, una sonrisa se extendió por la joven mujer, que enseguida tomo la mano de el, al notar como dentro del local de comida rápida donde ella misma había ingresado en busca de un baño, se encontraba plagado de féminas que miraban de forma no discreta al Song, su prometido, aquello hizo hervir la sangre de Su Ji,

El chico hizo amagos de soltarse de forma un tanto brusca pero no lo consiguió, inmediatamente entendió el por que de que aquella pequeña chica con serias infulas de luchadora, estuviera agarrada de forma bruta a su ante brazo.

-Suéltame- pidió intentando resguardar el nombre de "caballero" del cual siempre había echo alarde, aun que para su entera desgracia en el poco tiempo de conocer a aquella chica -a la cual negaría como su prometida hasta el ultimo momento- intentaba deshacer.

-No- fue su única respuesta antes de hacer un puchero, miro nuevamente el lugar conforme se sentaban en una mesa para disgusto del Song. -No mires a esas zorras- susurro para si misma, no con la intensión de que el llegara a escucharla, aun que tal cosa si sucedió, las mejillas de la chica estaban blanca, aun mas pálidas que el resto de su piel.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un poco alarmado, después de todo si algo ocurría con aquella mocosa, seria su entera culpa, al menos para su padre y para el resto de la familia Bae.

…

Miro con ojos altivos el lugar, la preparatoria era la misma, no había cambiado para nada y pensar que hacia tan solo tres años había estado allí, como una alumna. Sus pasos fueron lentos hasta acercarse mas y mas, prontamente se vio frente al guardia que la reconoció casi al instante.

-¡Oh señorita Ga Eul!- su voz fue alegre -Cuanto tiempo, a cambiado mucho. ¿Que la trae por aquí?.-

-Vengo en busca de Hyen Sung- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando abrió el enorme portón para que la delgada pelinegra entrara. Al cruzar por los pasillos varios dejaron su mirada fija en ella, no esperaba que muchos la conocieran, al llegar frente a la puerta del aula B, donde rezaba una inscripción: "Ingles".

Miro por la pequeña ventanilla de cristal en medio d ella blanca puerta de caoba. Un hombre joven, de aparentes 27 o tal vez 29 años, salio, con una sonrisa, su rostro enmarcado por un cabello negro como el carbón y alborotado cubrían su rostro hasta la barbilla teniendo un pequeño fleco sobre la frente, a su mente inmediatamente se vino Yoon Yi Joo y al momento de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro la figura de su Yi Jeong.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Lee.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos la otra noche?- pregunto con voz dolida y avergonzada por lo que pedía.

-No creo que realmente quieras... Sabes que a mi mucho no abría de importarme después de todo siempre me pareciste encantadora, pero...-fue cortado inmediatamente por ella.

-No te pido que lo hagamos, solamente que se saque una foto comprometedora y que el se de cuenta-

La risa del chico se extendió, rápidamente el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha, siendo que aun que el hombre allí presente era el único en conocer su secreto se sentía aun así realmente tonta de pedir aquello.

-Si estas realmente segura de lo que vas a hacer te apoyo, después de todo eres mi pequeña prima y te extrañare cuando estés con tus padres y por favor te pido que no olvides nunca decirle a mi madre que yo no lo quería hacer-

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír, miro un momento dentro del aula donde los chicos hablaban tranquilos entre si y por un momento deseo volver a estar allí sentada, sin tener que hacer nada mas que eso, estudiar y sufrir por amores de secundaria.

-Bueno, mejor dejo que te concentres en el trabajo, nos vemos luego. ¿Si?-

-Si, luego te pongo un mensaje- respondió guiñándole un ojo a la Chu y entrando de nuevo.

**Espero les guste y que no me maten XD bueno para las que leen mis otras historias pues, pronto las actualizare y pacense a las que les guste Victorius a un fic mio nuevo que es Bade ya que perdón pero no me gusta el yuri de Tori y Jade y aun menos el de Beck y Tori aun que eso no sea yuri (?**


	5. No entiendo a las mujeres

_010-2797-5588_

___25 de Junio. 10:09 am. Yi Yeong 3:_

___Yo también te amo. Salgo del trabajo a las seis, te paso a buscar a eso de las seis y media._

___25 de Junio. ____7____:0____6____ am. ____Yo____:_

___¿En donde estas?_

___25 de Junio. ____7____:09 am. Yi Yeong 3:_

___No puedo ir, lo lamento._

_Un suspiro salio de sus labios, un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar, ¿era imposible que su vida pudiera ir peor?, miro con cierto dolor el mensaje de texto, caminando llego hasta la sala de la pequeña casa, prendió el televisor y vio con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir una película, todo con el fin de entretenerse. _

_-¡____No es eso__!- grito __Ga Eul, frunciendo el ceño y llorando aun mas, aquella película le estaba bajando el humor aun mas rápido. -____¡Te amo, Jun Hee!__- grito a la pantalla del televisor. La puerta comenzó a sonar, un silencio se hizo para que luego se arremetiera con mas fuerza, hasta lograr que la misma abriera por la fuerza. -¡____¡Que!__- fue lo único que la chica pudo decir, enseguida se paro del sofá que estaba a espaldas de la puerta, para ver que en la puerta estaba Yi Jeong, su rostro se veía desencajado aun que poco a poco iba formándose una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba totalmente mojado._

_- Ga Eul, que susto me diste pensé que...- su rostro se veía colorado, a pesar de que el salón con lo que contaban era no mas de dos bombillas, alumbrando, sin saber la chica que el hombre acababa de pasar un horrible ataque de celos propio solamente de un extravagante miembro del F4 sonrió, mirando la hora, solo llevaba dos horas tarde._

_-¿Sabes que esa puerta tiene llave verdad?- callo un momento para luego seguir con voz mas __dulce__ -La que te puse en tu billetera hace bastante- _

_-Si, bueno, no la encuentro- no pudo terminar de hablar, __había__ estornudado al menos tres veces seguidas._

_-Pedazo de babo, vamos – de un salto lo tomo por la corbata y jalo hasta que se adentraran en el pasadizo llegando hasta una pequeña habitación con ropa y una lavadora, con manos torpes Ga Eul le quito la corbata, sentía su __respiración__ sobre su rostro y eso solo lograba poner mas presión y que su vergüenza aumentara, ahora realmente no sabia si hacer lo que había estado planeando por tanto tiempo. __Yi Jeong que había notado la vergüenza de la chica le ayudo, sin saber lo que la mente de la chica maquinaba, después de todo ella era su dulce novia. _

_-Hueles bien, a pesar de que estas empapado- susurro ella, aquello para la sorpresa del muchacho lo __hizo sentirse nervioso, el era un casanova, aquello era tan extraño, ni siquiera su primer vez con una chica lo había echo sentirse así. -Quitate la camisa- las mejillas de ella se encendieron- _

_-Sabes que es mas fácil, si me quedo así, de cualquier forma solo pensaba venir y que fuéramos al taller-_

_Ella en un principio se sintió avergonzada de haber echo todo aquello, si después de todo pronto se iría, pero ya no podía esperar, no por eso, si no por que podía ser la única vez en que pudiera demostrarle todo su amor sin tener a Geum Jan Di o a otro de los F4 rondando. Con valentía re tomada, se acerco hasta el, susurrando en su oído que apenas y llegaba poniéndose de puntillas _

_-No me importa- _

_El se sorprendió por aquel tipo de respuesta, siempre esperaba de ella la forma mas dulce de responder, y que en sus palabras se hubiera revelado un toque de picardea era simplemente asombroso._

_Con lentitud quito la camisa de el, este no fue tonto, la abrazo y beso dulcemente, ella llevo sus manos hasta el cabello de el, enredándolos y haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo del So, sin siquiera proponerse lo. _

_-Ga Eul..- no termino, el beso empezaba a subir de nivel, las manos del chico se detuvieron cuando subía la blusa del pijama de ella, no era tal vez la ropa mas sexy, pero era lo único que el quería, para su propia sorpresa._

_Se detuvo en seco, no muy seguro, ella no haría algo que ella no querría, después de todo casanova o no, el era un caballero. Ella con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba,tomo sus manos y las siguió hasta el dobladillo para que la terminara de retirar, allí se dio cuenta de su error ahora bastante "llamativo", había olvidado quitarse el conjunto que le había regalado Jae Kyun, al parecer si le sacaría provecho. _

_Por unos segundos el se aparto de ella, mirando el sostén de encaje bastante trasparente, los atributos de la chica eran perfectos, lo suficientemente grandes sin llegar a considerarse vulgares, ella era perfecta, ahora lo sabía. -Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh?- susurro a unos centímetros de la boca de ella, que como contestación atrapo sus labios en un beso travieso. _

_-__¿Disculpe?- su rostro era enmarcado por un par de gafas de montura gruesa, ocultando __un enorme par de ojos negros, que según Ji Hoo la hacían ver como un cachorro, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mirándole aun, el no dijo nada, seguía expectante viéndola, __su belleza no se comparaba ni de lejos con la de Ji Ki, pero tenía algo especial__. El no era así ¿que le sucedía?._

_-¿Si?- respondió, su voz tan fría como siempre._

_- ____Señor Joon, un gusto en conocerlo__- otro intervino, era el señor __Yagami__ supuso, parecía una descripción bastante certera la que Ji Ki había echo de el, el hombre solo asintió antes de hacer una reverencia y añadir con su gruesa voz de soprano -____Ella es mi hija ____Hikary__- presento el japones, a aquella chica, bastante parecida a un anime, de oscuros ojos enmarcados por unas gafas, su cabello caía __en hondas__ por su espalda hasta llegar donde la misma acababa __y un vestido rosa pálido enmarcaba sus caderas y ayudando al atuendo un par de tacones que inmediatamente el Joon noto, la chica no sabía manejar._

_La charla continuo tranquila, por unos minutos, ella jugando con sus dedos y ellos discutiendo los temas de negocio, el restaurante uno de los mas caros si no el mas caro de toda Corea permanecía con ese toque elegante y privado, el silencio era apenas roto por el musical sonido del piano._

_-Disculpen la demora- uno de los camareros se había acercado después de unos minutos sin ser atendidos. _

_-No se preocupe- respondió Ji Hoo, de forma tan tranquila que casi resulto aterradora para el pobre hombre, después de todo los ricos nunca se quedaban con una disculpa, sin antes dar una humillación que hiciera cobrar el tiempo perdido de sus valiosas vidas. _

_-____¿Que desean ordenar?__- _

_-____Yo quiero un pudin de chocolate__- las mejillas d ella chica se inflaron de forma curiosa y por __demás__ tierna, llevo hasta su mano su dedo indice y miro la lista de vinos para enseguida ordenar un jugo de naranja. Su padre estuvo apunto de decir algo pero solo __negó__ con la cabeza, Ji Hoo pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-____A mi deme lo mismo__- pidió Ji Hoo, sonriendo._

_-____Los jóvenes de hoy en día__- dijo, el camarero solo sonrió -____Pues supongo que a mi me puede traer uno de estos__- señalo con uno de sus dedos la imagen del menú - ____Y una copa de vino blanco__- _

_-____De acuerdo, veo que ustedes morirán de azúcar en la sangre de esta manera__- sonrió mirando a su hija quien seguía jugando, ahora con una servilleta, a Ji Hoo le parecido que aquella chica seria la mejor forma para llegar a lo que quería._

_-____Espero que no le moleste el que allá traído a nuestra pequeña reunión a mi hija, pero ella estaba bastante interesada en conocer algo d ella ciudad, pues aun no es mucho lo que hemos pasado en Corea y entenderá que no eh tenido el tiempo para sacarla__- _

_-____Disculpe si soy una molestia__- la chica bajo la cabeza, sumisa, avergonzado el Joon no hizo mas que negar y tranquilizarla. _

_-____Tranquila señorita__- no supo como llamarla, ella se sonrojo visiblemente, solo había visto sonrojarse de tal manera a Ga Eul, cuando Yi Jeon le hablaba, se sintió feliz por un momento._

___- Sabe nos estaremos hospedando en el hotel Seul, mañana tengo una reunión importante con el concilio de mercaderes, de allí espero que salga el dinero, por eso si no es mucho mi atrevimiento podría pedirle el que guie a mi querida hija, mañana, claro si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente-_

_Los ojos de Ji Hoo se abrieron sorpresivamente, no se lo espero pero aquello era la mejor forma de cerrar el trato______-Claro que no señor Yagami-_

___-Llámeme Hyashi- _

___-Muy bien Hyashi, si le parece pasare por Hikary-san a eso de las diez- _

___-Perfecto- _

_-____No entiendo a las mujeres__- se quejo de forma mas que infantil el Song, quien miraba a la Bae llevándose un trozo de pastel de fresas a su boca, no había querido ingerir nada en el restaurante de comida rápida, sin embargo no había dejado de hacerlo en aquella pequeña repostería, a la que podría decir lo había obligado a llevarla._

_-Sabes, aun que seas un completo idiota me __divertí__ mucho contigo, eres bastante lento pero divertido- _

_El Song, aun que no era muy propenso a ese tipo de dibujo animados, estuvo seguro de que s__i hubiera sido__ parte de uno, __ una inmensa gota al estilo anime abría salido en su cabeza, __ella sonreía intentando ignorar las miradas de las chicas para con su prometido, después de todo ya el había sufrido mucha humillación al hacer que varios la vieran llorar por el mismo motivo en el restaurante. _

_-____ Se que no me quieres como tu futura esposa y ten por seguro que yo abría escogido a uno que no me pegue el sida en la luna de miel pero... Es lo que hay__- su voz sonó entre cortada, no hacía falta decir que su nivel de autoestima aun que ella no fuera fea, estaba por debajo del promedio y el sentir el desprecio no infundido del muchacho solamente la hacia sentir peor, cosa que aun que fuera mas que obvia, el Song no entendía._

_**Espero les guste /o/ relleno relleno everyware XD **_

_**Lamento eso pero soy fiel a la idea de que nadie se enamora en un solo capitulo u.u**_


End file.
